Dead But Loved on
by Mr.Fnaf
Summary: -discontinued-
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i dont own fnaf

Mike is a kid animatronic he shall BE... young...

In this story bonnie is a FEMALE so we can keep gendering equal

peeps in this story are mike bonnie freddy chica foxy blue goldie Mangle and marionette

Mikes guardian SHALL BE... Chica

The original story is by Crazy Birdy 101 and the story is called In The Flesh

Mike looked around to see if he could find ANYONE

"Freddy Bonnie Foxy Chica?!" mike called out when he walked into the kitchen

"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled Mike jumped at first but seeing the "Happy Birthday Mike!" sign in there calmed him down

"Thanks guys but..." Mike said holding the his arm behind his back "M-marionette t-told me something" He said

"what did he say Mikey!" Chica said obviously angry

"He said that i was a human and you killed me..." Mike said his eyes now looked dead and hollow

Everyone went dead silent except Goldie who went over to him and said

"Now why would we do that you've always been animatronic" he said patting Mikes back.

"b-but blue said the sa-" Mike was about to say

"BLUE HA me matey, Blue has always been jealous of ye jus shrug it off he be wantin you ta be scared!" Foxy said

"But Mangle-"

"Same as Blue" Foxy interrupted

"... Okay" Mike said smiling as he took a slice of cake. Chica walked over to him and said to him

"Dont worry we will have a talk with them later" Before placing a kiss on his forehead.

*T.S. 15 minutes*

*BANG CRASH*

"WHY WOULD YOU TELL MIKE THAT YOU COULD OF HURT HIM" Chica yelled ans Foxy and Bonnie held her back from marionette

"CHICA CALM DOWN" Bonnie yelled at Chica looking into her now black eyes with pin white dots

"NO I WILL NOT THEY COULD OF HURT MY LITTLE NIGHT GUARD" she yelled breaking away from bonnie and foxy

"RA" she yelled swinging her wings at the puppet only to be stopped by Mangle who was stronger then Chica

*Lets check on Mike shall we :D*

Mike was laying in his bed next to Goldie who was trying to help him. Goldie knew he was having a nightmare.

"Its okay Mikey its ok" Goldie kept saying to Mike...

HOPE YOU ENJOYED THANK YOU CRAZY BIRD FOR LETTING ME PERMISSION TO MAKE A STORY LIKE HERS * pulls her from backstage* SAY HI TO THEM READERS NOW GO AHEAD AND DO THE BIO'S

*Crazy Bird 101 approves this message*

Mike Schmidt

Race: animatronic wolf

Colors: Black and white

Hobbies: Likes to hang out with Chica and/or the gang

Cloths: Mike wears a black and white scarf and a Band around his wrist

Former Race: Human

Bio: Mike was a 22 yeard old man with a job at freddy fazbears pizzeria. One day when he was checking to find Bonnie Chica got into his office but odly enough they had a spark. With the help of their friends, after Mike gets to the office with a large gash in his arm Foxy gets in and knocks him out.

They did a precudre that turned humans to animatronics. he became Walter The Child Wolf.

Chica The Chicken Duck Bird Thing!

Race: animatronic Most likley Chicken

Colors: yellow

Cloths: Chica wears a Bib that says "Lets Eats"

Former race: Human

Hobbies: Loves to hang out with Mike and/or the gang or making pizza's

Bio:

Chica was a child that had a wonderful life... until she died.

Chica now lives with fello other animatronics in a normal life... to her

STAY TUNED FOR NEXT CHAPTER MORE STORY MORE PEOPLE MORE BIO'S MORE RA- i mean MORE AGAINST WILL LEMON

*I am Crazy Bird 101 and i APPROVE this message*

BYE BYE OUT!


	2. What will happen? dunno

p style="text-align: center;"HELLO MY LITTLE WUBZ WELCOME BACK TO DEAD BUT LOVED ON LEST CONTINUE SHALL WE?/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"*time skip Christmas eve*p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Sooooo... what are we doing this holiday?" questioned mike as chica held his hand going to the kitchenp  
>p style="text-align: left;""Well Mr. Fazbear is going to try to get Elsa to make us a ice tre-" Chica stated until interruptedp  
>p style="text-align: left;""RAHHHHHHAAAAAAAHHH!" foxy yelled jumping out the lounge door and managed to get a annoyed grunt from Chica and a whimper from Mike.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""HAR HAR HAR I GOT YE LANDLUBBERS GOOD HAR HAR HAR" he joked as he rolled on the floor.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""do it again and i might have to 'expose' your weakness to everyone" she said still looking annoyedp  
>p style="text-align: left;""Oh um... agh have a nice day?" he said running off.p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Once the duo walked into the backstage they saw something... starting.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Mike go wait outside." Chica commanded firmly as Mike walked out.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""NO PLEASE LET ME GO PLEASE I WILL DO ANYTHING!" a girl with blue hair and green eyes pleadedp  
>p style="text-align: left;""Whats your name?" Freddy asked calmly.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""C-crazybird..." She replied awkwardlyp  
>p style="text-align: left;""Well CrazyBird your about to get stuffed" Freddy replied coldlyp  
>p style="text-align: left;""NOOOO!" she screamed until super man came trough ta door and killed every animatronic that ever lived and he a crazybird got married and she tweetedp  
>p style="text-align: left;"OMGEVRY1GTOVRHEREIMGTTINGMRRID2SPRMANRGHTNOWCLBRTEDRNKALLDAYNNGHTFKYEA!p  
>p style="text-align: left;"... im sorry i will stop... ANYWAY Chica and mike walk into the lounge and start playing frozen.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""This is a good movie" Chica whisperd into mikes ear.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""yeah..." he whisperd back cuddling up to her.p  
>p style="text-align: left;"They were disturbed by Freddy sayingp  
>p style="text-align: left;""OI ITS TIME TO GET THE PRESENTS!" he yelled through the door.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""its that time mike" chica said as she placed a kiss on mikes p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Yup lets go" he said back walking out the door waiting for chicap  
>p style="text-align: left;"She smiled and put on her green and red bib and santa hat and walked out to mike.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"GOTTA END IT HERE MY LITTLE WUBZ SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR... another.. short... chapter..p  
>p style="text-align: center;"DONT WORRY I WILL MAKE THE NEXT ONE WAY LONGER PROMISEp  
>p style="text-align: center;"Foxyp  
>p style="text-align: center;"Race: Animatronic foxp  
>p style="text-align: center;"Colors: crimson redp  
>p style="text-align: center;"Former race: Humanp  
>p style="text-align: center;"Hobbies: LOVES to fight Freddy in hand to hook combat or hanging outp  
>p style="text-align: center;"Clothing: Foxy wears a hook on his left hand and a eyepatch on his right eyep  
>p style="text-align: center;"Biop  
>p style="text-align: center;"Foxy was a funny little boy until he died...p  
>p style="text-align: center;"He now loves to play jokes and stuff and he secretly like bonnie (You did NOT hear that from me *Glares at foxy*)p 


	3. AB

**Sup wubz this is not a chapter is a notice that i am having authors block so if you have any idea's then PM me but just a reminder**

**There will be NO lemon in this fic**

**i will allow pairings**

**no "make it a cross over" crap like that**

**No oc's**


	4. GAMMA RAY ALPHA PROTOCOL 50 DROP-SHOT

p style="text-align: center;"strongWelcome the heck back my adorable wubz/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongso as a youtuber would say (Does cryaotics voice)strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongAnd so it continue's...strong/p  
>p style="text-align: left;""In a one horse open slay HEY!" Mike and foxy bowed after singing with everyone clappingp  
>p style="text-align: left;""That was quite entertaining!" Marionette said as they walked off stagep  
>p style="text-align: left;""Thanks marion!" Mike repliedp  
>p style="text-align: center;"So everyone was eating cake and candy and candy canes ect.p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Foxy was talking to Bonnie Chica was talking to Mangle Freddy and Goldie but Mike... Mike just sang to himself.p  
>p style="text-align: left;"After a few minutes Chica looked over at Mike who was still singing. She could tell its a sad song because she could see tears on the floor.p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Chica walked over to Mike carefully and tapped his shoulderp  
>p style="text-align: left;""Mike is everything ok ?" she asked hesitantlyp  
>p style="text-align: left;"Mike looked up at her and smiledp  
>p style="text-align: left;""Yeah everything is good." he replied giving a weak smilep  
>p style="text-align: left;" Mike then got up from the table and talked to Freddy and after a few minutes went into his and Chica's room and fell asleepp  
>p style="text-align: left;""So" Chica said holding up a glass of wine "TO NEW BEGINNINGS!" She said while everyone taped glasses.p  
>p style="text-align: left;"everyone went to the arcade roomp  
>p style="text-align: left;""Yes 20-14 game point!" Freddy said getting an annoyed growl from Foxyp  
>p style="text-align: left;""Ye be waitin to get the pong ta get ye" Foxy said as eveyone gaspedp  
>p style="text-align: left;"Suddenly Foxy hit the pong ball onto the table with Freddy hitting it backp  
>p style="text-align: left;"They were hitting it so fast that it could of caught on fire just bouncing left and right.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""You guys are going to break the paddles!" Blu moaned as he walked over to watch the gamep  
>p style="text-align: left;""Shut ye trap!" Foxy said as he glared at the ball moving back and forth.p  
>p style="text-align: left;"POW!p  
>p style="text-align: left;""HA how do ye like that ye bear now who is ta winner!" Foxy yelled as he saw the pong ball hit the floorp  
>p style="text-align: left;"Freddy just growled and went to Pack man.p  
>p style="text-align: left;" They were all having a good time until they heard an unholy screech p  
>p style="text-align: left;""SKREEEEEEEEEEEEE!"p  
>p style="text-align: left;"They all stopped and looked at the doorway only to see Mike Beat up, oil leaking out of him struggling against a powerful grip around his neck by a unknown animatronic a green crocodile like animatronic.p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Mike realeased another screech as the croc pushed a thumb into one of his many wounds.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Aww he is so cute" the Croc said looking over to the group with orange eyes "Maybe i will take him with me." he said pushing mikes head against a wall and licking some oil coming from his neck making Mike Screech in pain.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongA.n HOLY SHEET im a HORRIBLE writer...strong/p  
>p style="text-align: left;""LET HIM GO!" Chica screamed lunging at the crocp  
>p style="text-align: left;""Fu** off..." he replied punching chica knocking her out.p  
>p style="text-align: left;"While her eyes were blacking out she saw Mike go completely limb and the croc stroking his hair before walking away.p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Darkness.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"skip time hour 2 know you so just...p  
>p style="text-align: left;""ugh.. were.. the fuc-" Chica tried to say but was interruptedp  
>p style="text-align: left;""So your finally awake good." Blu said.p  
>p style="text-align: left;"" Wait wait WAIT WAIT WAIT where the hell is Mike" She said while looking around.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""We dont know but Freddy is trying to find him" Blue repliedp  
>p style="text-align: left;"Chica shot up and ran out of the room into the security office and checked the cameras. She found Mike and Jerk in the back stage where she ran to find Freddy deactivated and Mike Chianed to the table whimpering.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""M-Mike" Chica whisperedp  
>p style="text-align: left;"Mike Slowly turned his head before he said only loud enough for Chica to hearp  
>p style="text-align: left;""Hide" was the only word he saidp  
>p style="text-align: left;"She hid behind Freddys suit and watched as the croc came inp  
>p style="text-align: left;""So wolfy boy i gave you 2 minutes to prepare now are you ready?" he said taking off his boxers and licking Mikes face forcing Chica to watch the entire thing that happend.p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongA.n WHAT you thought there was lemon and rape in this story... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA wow you failstrong anyway/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Time skip 25 minutesp  
>p style="text-align: left;"Chica came out of her hiding spot and examined Mike with new bruises and cuts with cum all over his legs chest and arms.p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Chica quickly turned freddy on and they cut Mike lose blah blah blahp  
>p style="text-align: left;""Mike are you ok" Chica asked cutting the last rope and looking at Mike.p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Mike said nothing but continued to look at the floor near tears.p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongHOW DO YOU LIKE THAT EH strong /p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p 


End file.
